Lonely Namine
by MustangWill
Summary: Namine misses an old flame
1. Chapter 1

Namine lay among the crumpled white sheets of her bed, haven just opened her eyes to wake up to the new day, and trying to recapture the fleeting warmth the covers offered. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back deep into those sheets, but sleep wouldn't come back to her. In the bed beside hers, Kairi was still asleep, her soft snoring a familiar sound in the dim room where the only light was coming through the window curtains. Their small dorm room was warm, but Namine wished someone was there to share her bed. Her thoughts involuntarily returned to her high school years and where she had had someone to share her bed. "Riku…" Namine whispered softly, remembering how warm and toned his body had felt under her hands. Warmth filled her as she remembered, starting from her face, down through her body and ending in her toes.

Glancing over to make sure Kairi was still asleep in her bed, Namine bit her bottom lip as she slowly slid her hands down her body, brushing her hardening nipples through the flannel material of her pajamas with flat palms. A soft mewl escaped her lips, muffled by her biting her bottom lip, and her palms cupped her breasts, kneading her sensitive nipples. Normally, she would have never risked masturbating while Kairi was only a few feet away, but the thought of her old crush had brought out sensations she hadn't felt in such a long time…

After she couldn't stand the heated sensations any longer, her hands continued their southward journey sliding even further down her body, uttering muffled mewls as her fingertips slid under the waistband of her pajamas and the simple, white bikini cut underwear. Her legs instinctively parted slightly and her knees rose slightly off the bed's surface as her fingers slid through the soft, downy pubic hair above her womanhood. "Mmmmm…." Namine moaned, pulling back the hood of her clit with one hand while the other began to manipulate the tiny bud of pleasure with an expert touch. A bead of sweat began to roll down her forehead as she forced herself not to cry out, biting down on her pillow to keep it from coming out. But she couldn't stop, not since she had already started.

She was dripping wet when Namine stopped playing with her clit and moved her fingers down to part herself, inserting first one, then a second, and finally a third finger. The feeling of fullness reminded her of how Riku had always seemed to fit her like he had been molded to fit her. Her body responded those thoughts and bucked against those invading fingers, urging more moans from her lips. Her fingers began to pump in and out of her body, making soft sounds that urged even faster pumping.

And, finally, with a soft cry into her pillow, Namine came to the thought of Riku pounding in and out of her until he, too, came and filled her body with his seed. "Riku…" Namine whispered again, her body drenched in sweat. She collapsed into the sheets again, panting softly and her eyes closed tight as ripples of the orgasm still resonated through her. As soon as it was finished, she sighed softly from the release and looked over at Kairi, smiling faintly when she released that she had slept through the whole ordeal. _I'm going to have to try and get back in contact with Riku…._ Namine thought naughtily, smiling as she turned over on her side and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

( In this chapter I focus more on Kairi's story, but I promise there is more Namine and Riku later on; I will be going between these two couples more and more throughout the story. )

Kairi woke up a few hours after Namine had gone back to sleep, yawning softly into her hand as she flipped the covers back to slide out of bed. She slipped her bare feet into her slippers and ran her fingers through her mussed up hair sleepily. Looking over at the alarm clock on her bedside, she flipped the switch to turn off the alarm before it could go off to wake her up in the next few minutes and got up, heading to their shared bathroom. Back in the bedroom, Namine stirred, whispering someone's name in her sleep as she hugged heir pillow to her chest. Yawning again, she removed her pajamas and slipped into their shower, the water instantly moving her from the clutches of drowsiness. "Whoa, that's a wake up call…" Kairi mumbled, rubbing her face with her hands while the water fell over her curvy body.

Grabbing the green bar of Irish Springs soap and a small washrag, she lathered it up and began to wash her body until she was completely covered in soapy bubbles. As she rinsed the soap from her body, the door to the bathroom opened and Namine sleepily stumbled in to use the bathroom. "Good morning, sunshine," Kairi called over the sound of the rushing water, "did you sleep well?"

Namine grunted sleepily as she sat on the toilet, her pajamas and panties around her ankles, "Eh, it was all right…" It wasn't long before the sound of a flushing toilet and then a yell of surprise and pain from the shower, "Oh! Sorry, Kairi," Namine sheepishly called, remembering that if the toilet was flushed, there would be a sudden burst of steaming hot water would pour from the showerhead.

Kairi hissed but called back, "Its okay… just don't do it again!" She quickly finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel before grabbing a second one to towel dry her hair. Namine was waiting patiently outside for her turn when Kairi came out, "Its all yours, Namine."

"Thanks," Namine smiled sleepily, before disappearing back inside the bathroom. Kairi smirked, waiting just a few minutes to let Namine get into the shower and get soaped up before she snuck into the bathroom as silently as she could and flushed the toilet.

Namine yelled out in surprise and pain, "Kairi!" Kairi laughed evilly as she left the bathroom again, drying off to get dressed. Throwing on some jeans and a faded red t-shirt, she sat on the edge of the bed to pull on her socks when her cell phone began to vibrate on her bedside. Grabbing it up, she saw a text message icon flashing on the screen and accepted it. It read:

_Good morning, beautiful Cant wait to c u later; we still on 4 2nite?_

Kairi smiled, typing a reply that said:

_Good morning 2 u; ill be over in a min. yes we're still on. _

Closing the phone, her smile brightening as she got up and finished getting dressed. When she was ready, she grabbed her courier bag, her cell phone, and her jacket, writing a quick note on the dry erase board beside the door telling her where she would be and left. Kairi slipped her jacket on and put the strap of the courier bag across her chest as she made her way down the dorm hallway towards the exit. As soon as she stepped out into the morning air, she shivered as snow flurries brushed past her face and into her hair. Flipping up her hood, she looked around, unsurprised that only a few students were moving through the light snow flurries to their respected classes. Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets, she bowed her head slightly against the light wind and snow, making her way down the snowy steps of her dorm house towards the other end of campus. She had to hide her smile and surprise when she passed two students making snow angels in the snow banks, hurrying past them so she wouldn't be tempted to join them.

It only took her ten minutes to make it across the large campus to the boys' dorm, but her nose was bright red and her face felt like it was frozen stiff. She was trembling from the cold as she pressed the call button beside the door. It wasn't a few moments before the front doors were opened and Sora appeared, still in his black pajamas bottoms and white t-shirt.

"Kairi," he looked at her with a mixture of concern and happiness. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the comfortable warmth of the dorm hall.

"Sora," she smiled, hunkering into him as she let him lead him up a flight of stairs and down a hall to his room, "will Roxas mind if I'm here?"

Sora shook his head, a smirk on his lips, "Axel stayed the night."

"Ah," Kairi nodded, understanding now, "I don't think its fair that the dean will allow boyfriends to stay overnight, but not girlfriends. It's prejudiced!"

"Its because they're gay; the dean doesn't want to be seen as if he is prejudiced against the homosexual community," Sora opened the door to his and Roxas's room, leading her inside, "now let me get you warmed up before you freeze to death." He pulled her just inside the room, closed the door and gently took her carrier bag from her. Setting it on a set of hooks on the wall, he then pulled her hood back from her head and slowly brushed the snowflakes from her hair by running his fingers through her hair. Kairi smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks at the affection he put into each of his movements, and watched him with bright eyes.

Taking her jacket, he slowly unzipped it and carefully pulled it free from her. "How are you, Sora?" Kairi asked, smiling as he took her hands. She watched with curiosity as he slowly massaged her hands and fingers, sending warmth into her cold hands.

"I slept all right, if that's what you're asking," Sora lifted her hand one at a time, placing a kiss on each palm and each fingertip.

Kairi's smiled widened, blushing redder at his affection, "I love you, Sora."

Sora looked into her eyes, her fingertips still lightly pressed to his lips, "I love you, too, Kairi." Kairi slowly drew her fingertips across his lips and slowly down along his jaw, her touch as light as a butterfly's caress. Sora's eyes never left hers as she cupped his cheek in her now warm hand, pulling him closer so that their lips met softly at first. Their eyes closed and Sora wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his warm body. Their kiss was growing more heated and passionate when there was a soft cough from behind them and the sprang apart, their faces flushed with embarrassment when they saw Axel and Roxas standing in the doorway to Roxas's bedroom.

Axel's flaming red hair was mussed up on one side and wasn't styled in their usual spikes but lay flat on the other un-mussed side. His eyes were half closed, haven just woken up, but a wry smile was on his lips, "What are you two up to? Its to early for any hank panky."

Roxas's blonde hair lay limp around his head and he smiled faintly, patting Axel's back gently while looking at the flustered couple, "Aw, come on, love; lets leave the kiddies to play." With that, Roxas turned his partner back into the room and gave the others a kind wink before closing the door.

Kairi blushed, glanced at Sora and realized the mood had died when the two other men had appeared, "Sorry…"

Sora, who was blushing as well, ran her fingers through his thick brown hair and gestured to the couch sheepishly, "Would you like to sit down?"


End file.
